


Like A Friend

by cafedanslanuit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Confessions, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: A long time friendship with Nishinoya turned into a friends with benefits relationship a few months ago. Both of you had your reasons for it to remain that way, but an unexpected situation may make both of you reconsider your agreement.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu & Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Like A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by two songs I love a lot: "Like a Friend" and "Something Changed" by Pulp <3

‘Pizza is the best way to celebrate this’, you had said after opening the door to him, a big smile on your face. He had entered your apartment with a laugh as if he had been able to sleep the night before.

He knew it wasn’t something they could have prevented. In fact, it was because they wanted to think ahead that they got into that mess in the first place. He could still remember the panic that made his whole body shiver when, as he was about to discard the used condom, he noticed a big tear on it. He stayed petrified long enough for you to ask him if there was anything wrong, and even when the storm had passed, Nishinoya still didn’t know how he ended up explaining it to you. He did remember both of you frantically dressing up in horror and then running to your car to go to the nearest drugstore.

He thought that would be the end of it. You swallowed the pill with a bottle of juice he bought for you and assured him there was nothing to worry about. That the chance of getting pregnant after taking that pill was close to zero, so he could breathe again. And he did. He was researching for a new place to travel when you had called him up, asking if he could bring you some food and a couple of painkillers. Scared, he did as told and quickly headed to your dorm room.

He found you curled on a ball, lights off and a small frown on your face. Looking at his worried face, you tried to explain it was a side effect to the Plan B pill and that you should feel better the next day, but your head hurt too much to go to the drugstore yourself. He was horrified when he learnt there were side effects, even more surprised when you told him your boobs were also hurting a lot.

Having heard enough, Nishinoya decided to stay the night. He put on a movie on your laptop, dimmed the brightness of the screen and lowered the volume on it so it wouldn’t be too uncomfortable. After eating something and taking the medicine he had brought, you were able to finally fall asleep with your head on his chest and your legs tangled with his.

That had been almost a month ago. Now, you were sitting on your bed, sharing a pizza with him. You had called him earlier to inform him you had gotten your period and now the nightmare was really over. Before he could say anything else, you had asked him over to eat something, as a small celebration for not ‘fucking it up’.

"You're gonna eat that?" you asked, pointing to the last slice. Nishinoya snapped back from his thoughts and smirked at you.

"If I take it, you're going bite my hand off, so no."

"Hey! Don't be mean, I could have been the mother of your children," you teased, grabbing the slice and biting down on it. You chewed with a happy hum and took your phone to look at the notifications, not noticing your joke had made your best friend’s smile fade almost instantly.

Nishinoya stayed in silence for a moment, his eyes fixed on the empty box between you. His face was contorted in a stern expression, eyebrows knit together and his mouth a fine line.

"Would that have been so bad?"

You snapped your eyes back to him, taken aback by his words. Munching the food in your mouth, you kept waiting for a punchline that never came. You suddenly noticed Nishinoya's face was too serious for it to be a joke. Swallowing, you put the rest of the slice back on the box.

"... What?"

"I'm asking if having a kid together would have been so bad," he said. You took a napkin and cleaned your hands, rubbing them together a little harder than usual.

"Uh-- yes? You're leaving on another trip by the end of the month and I'm focused on uni. Of course it would have been bad," you explained with a small shrug.

"No, no. That's not what I'm asking," he retorted.

"You asked exactly that."

"No! Listen-- I'm asking if it would have been so bad if we... I don't know," Noya scratched the back of his head. "If we ended up together."

You blinked, confused. "What are you talking about?" you whispered. Your eyes darted to the side, trying to understand what your best friend was saying. No. There wasn't a chance he-- No. You shook your head. "You said you didn't want to have a girlfriend right now," you reminded him. "You said you wanted to travel and that's great! You said--"

"I know what I said," he interrupted you, impatiently. He stood up and started pacing around his room, thousand of thoughts swarming around his mind, his right hand now scratching the base of his neck. The aftertaste of your meal felt like poison in your mouth. Your heart was breaking at seeing him so conflicted, wishing there was something you could do or say to alleviate him.

"Yuu," you muttered, trying to calm him down. “Yuu, come back to bed."

"It's just... I don't know," he sighed and stopped in his tracks. He turned his body to you and you realized how vulnerable he looked. His lost eyes immediately took you back to the night your friendship had changed.

Around six months ago, you had been invited by your uni friends to a party near your apartment. Since you had heard it was supposed to be one of the best parties of the semester, you had asked to bring a friend, which they agreed to. Not thinking it twice, you had asked Nishinoya. Even if he had refused at first since he had to leave for another one of his trips the next day, you had convinced him to accompany you. Which ended up being a good decision, since he offered to walk you home and make sure you got safe.

To that day, you could almost remember the yelp he made against your mouth when you kissed him, his lips not moving for the longest time. After a couple of seconds you had pulled away and asked if he was okay. His face was flushed red, his usual hyper persona long gone, his eyes fixed on yours, looking lost and shocked to his core.

“Sorry, sorry, it was a bad impulse,” you had apologized, the rejection stinging a little harder than you had imagined.

“ _Areyoudrunk_?” he had asked. You shook your head.

“You saw the two beers I had. I mean, they did give me some liquid courage but I’m not really--”

Your words were cut off by your best friend crashing his lips against yours. Never breaking the kiss, you had blindly walked back to your bedroom, laughing when his knees hit the edge of your bed and you ended up falling on top of him.

Nishinoya left to catch his plane before you woke up, not without leaving a note on the small whiteboard on your wall: ‘ _sorry!!!!!! had to catch my plane :( pls dont think i ran away. text me when u see this!! -noya_ ’.

What you expected to be an awkward exchange, ended up being a comfortable talk between two longtime friends. You confessed you found the other one attractive but were also aware exploring a possible romantic route would be near to impossible. Nishinoya’s constant travelling and the fact he was away many months a year plus your dedication to your uni classes made a bad combination to even try anything. You came to the conclusion it was only a one time thing and that you shouldn’t think too much into it.

Never the less, as soon as he was back from his trip, you found yourself tangled on his sheets once more. Since you were still in the same situation you had been when it first happened, you agreed on it being just a way to release stress and to not let it, under any circumstances, ruin your friendship.

Just what you felt was happening in that exact moment as he looked back at you, hands in his pockets and his eyes filled with a mixture of worry and frustration.

“Yuu, come here,” you insisted, patting the spot on the bed he had been sitting on. He nodded and you set the pizza box aside as he sat in front of you. You took a deep breath and took his hand in his. “What’s going on?

“These past few months have been the happiest I’ve ever felt,” he sighed.

“Because of the sex?”

"No, no, c'mon!" he whined in frustration. He let go of the hold you had in his hand to take both of yours, pulling you a bit closed to him. His eyebrows were furrowed in determination, a look you hadn’t seen in since your highschool days. "Listen to me, okay? Listen. Yes, the sex is great. I love it, you're a goddess and the way you look when-- wait, no. No," he pressed his lids together and slapped his forehead. You couldn't supress a small giggle at his actions. "Okay. Okay. But it's not the sex. It's you. It's the late phone calls, the way you honestly laugh at my jokes and always know what to do or say when I need extra encouragement. It's the way you believe in me and the way you hug me every time I get home. I-- You make me want to--" he stuttered, the words tumbling against each other due to the high speed he was talking in. "Wherever I go -and I mean anywhere, yes, anywhere-, I think about you. And I know it wasn't the plan, you didn't want to get into another relationship-- I know all of that, I do. And I know I don't have what your exes had, I don't even go to college or have a degree but I--"

Once more, you heard him yelp when your lips crashed his. Only this time, he didn’t waste time before kissing you back. You felt him smile as he put his hands on both sides of your face and moved his lips against yours. Chuckling, you pushed him on the bed to continue, the kiss lasting a couple more minutes before dissolving into a fit of giggles from both of you.

You pushed yourself up a bit to look at his face, a huge grin plastered on his face. He looked adorable and you felt yourself flowing with the emotions you hadn’t let yourself feel for the last months. He was your best friend, had been for so many years, and a part of you wished you had seen him in a different light before. You weren’t sure when your feelings had changed, but you did know there was no turning back now. Smiling back at him, you pressed a loving kiss on his lips before pulling away once more.

Just when you were about to say something, you noticed part of the pizza box peeking under his head.

“Oh no,” you whispered, pulling him to sit up. When both of you saw the slice you had left earlier sticking to the back of his t-shirt, you couldn’t help but break in loud laughter. Your eyes quickly filled with happy tears as Nishinoya grabbed his belly, both of your bodies shaking as you couldn’t stop laughing. Of course only both of you would have turned a confession into a comedic scenario. Even so, as you helped him remove the food from his t-shirt, you couldn’t help thinking you wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! <3


End file.
